Agni
Agni (アグニ, Aguni) is the titular protagonist of the Fire Punch manga. Appearance Agni is a large, muscular young man with black hair. For the majority of the series, his entire body is on fire except for his mouth and the left side of his face. He briefly wore a fireproof suit composed of a black jacket and pants, a white dress shirt and red necktie, a grey hood, and metal armor on his right arm. During his mindless murder of Doma, as well as his brief final encounter with an older San, his entire face was engulfed in flames, giving him a more demonic appearance. History Growing up with his sister Luna, their house was broken into by a group of men, and their parents were killed to be used as food and fuel for fire. Agni and Luna were held prisoner by the men and repeatedly had their limbs cut off to be used for the same purpose as their parents. Due to their ability to regenerate, they grew their removed limbs back. Some time later, one of the men attempted to rape Luna, but Agni broke out of his shackles by breaking his own arm and killed the man with a butcher knife. Agni then freed Luna by cutting off her limbs, promising it would be the last time she would feel pain. Agni and Luna wandered across the snowy wasteland in search of shelter. On the verge of death, Agni prayed for Luna to survive and be safe, regardless of what happened to himself. The two were found by a group of older people and brought to their village. Three years later, Luna assists Agni in providing meat for the village by chopping off his right arm repeatedly. When Luna suggests using her own arms at some point, Agni rejects it, refusing to let his sister go through any kind of pain. After delivering some of the meat to an older woman known as Granny Jishima, they go to visit a man named Bana, who turns out to have died from presumably both the cold and starvation, as he refused to ever eat human flesh. Agni feels responsible for Bana’s death, but Luna comforts him and suggests calling the Preist. At dinner, Luna offers her brother some stew she made from his arm, but he declines, stating that his Regeneration Blessing makes eating unnecessary for him. Despite this, Luna insists he eat whether he needs food or not until he gives in. As the siblings prepare to sleep, Agni tells Luna how he remembers swimming in the lake on hot days before the world froze, and how the cold water was different from the cold of the present. Agni promises to show her the world once it gets warmer. As Agni prepares to go to sleep, Luna asks him if he wants to make a baby with her. Surprised, he rejects the idea, stating they shouldn’t because they are siblings. Luna argues that they are the only young people in the village and that she loves him, but Agni calls her an idiot while still refusing to have a child with her. Following Bana’s funeral the next day, the Preist offers the two siblings some milk. Agni refuses at first, but the Preist insists that they have it. Later in the day, Agni returns home after shooting a deer for those who wouldn’t eat human flesh. On his way home, he sees a plane flying towards the village. Investigating, he sees a large group of men rounding up the older members of the village at gunpoint. He intervenes, telling the men to leave the elders alone. Agni is approached by a man who introduces himself as Doma, stating they are searching for Blessed Ones to bring with them to the city of Behemdolg. Upon hearing one of the soldiers report that the village houses were filled with human meat and the villagers were In fact cannibals, Doma orders the soldiers to return to the plane before setting the village ablaze with his Fire Blessing. Agni is left burning and in agony, as his Blessing prevents him from dying, surrounded by charred corpses and burning buildings. Longing to die as he thinks of his family, a heavily burned Luna shuffles towards him. Just before her body is reduced to ash, she utters a single word: “Live”. Agni was filled with rage and a desire to make Doma suffer for the death of his sister. During the first year of Agni’s burning, he simply lay and screamed in agony through the blizzard. At year three, he stumbled across the wasteland and spit up blood. At year five, he was finally able to ignore the pain and become extremely muscular as a result of moving despite his pain, but was unable to properly breathe due to the flames. At the eighth year, he learned to focus the flames on his body and away from his face, allowing him to breath. He then began his search for the city of Behemdolg to exact his revenge against Doma. As he travels, he encounters a young boy about to be executed by Behemdolgian soldiers, which Agni quickly kills. After freeing the slaves who were captured by the soldiers, Agni states he had no intent of saving them, and asks where he should go to reach Behemdolg. As he heads for the city, the boy follows him, despite his protests. The boy introduces himself as San, who was caught by the soldiers after he was run out of his village. That evening, San makes a campfire, and asks Agni to light it. Agni states that his fire is too dangerous to be used, and tells San to find another way to light the fire. San then lit the fire with his Blessing that allows him to conduct electricity. When San thanks Agni for rescuing him again, he states that he had no intention of saving the boy, and that he didn’t care wether he lived or not, but that he’d have difficulty sleeping if he saw someone die in front of him. After San fell asleep, Agni collapsed as he began to give in to the pain of his burns. He attempts to occupy himself with the thought of exacting his revenge on Doma to get his mind off of the pain. However, he is suddenly shot in the head by a soldier from Behemdolg. But due to his Regeneration Blessing, Agni is not killed by the bullet. As the other soldiers prepare to rape San as they wait for Agni’s flames to die, one of the soldiers is set ablaze by him. As the soldiers attempt to gun Agni down, he proceeds to kill them one by one with a flurry of burning punches. Throughout the fight, Agni thinks about how he feels pleasure from punching others and being barraged with bullets, and how the pain of his burns mellows out. He stops, however, when he sees one remaining soldier holding San at gunpoint, threatening to kill him. Agni tells the soldier he doesn’t care what happens to San, as the boy followed him of his own volition. San thanks him for saving his life twice, and begs him to live for his sake should he die in that moment. As the soldier prepares to shoot San, he shocks the man. As Agni moves in, the three of them notice that the snow is beginning to pick up. They are then caught in a massive avalanche. When Agni emerges from the snow, he finds that San is nowhere to be found. He begins calling for the boy as he digs through the snow. After a moment, he finds San’s arm sticking out of the snow. After rescuing him, he states that the boy’s safety was merely chance, as he happened to land near him. The next day, San continues to follow Agni, despite the latter’s protests. While San goes to the bathroom, Agni leaves him behind to continue his journey. However, San catches up to him again with the help of a woman named Judah. It is quickly revealed that Judah is a soldier from Behemdolg, and decapitates Agni, quickly cutting her own arm off afterwards to prevent herself from being burned, while displaying that she had a regeneration blessing as well. To prevent Agni from regenerating his body, Judah orders that the other soldiers shoot his severed head regularly in the head to slow his abilities while she goes to get a fireproof cloth. As Judah picks up her charred arm and removes her helmet, Agni is shocked to see that she has an uncanny resemblance to Luna. As they wait for the cloth to arrive while shooting Agni’s head, he tries to remind himself that the woman in front of him is not his sister, as she died years ago. When one of the soldiers ran out of ammo, Agni used the opportunity to spit a bullet at them, causing them to set ablaze. He was then able to regenerate his body and attack the remaining soldiers. As he prepared to attack one, though, he was hit with a blast of fire from Doma. However, due to a mental illness that Doma had developed, he was unable to recall Agni. Agni repeatedly charged Doma, but was shot back by the latter’s flames. Agni told Doma that he killed his sister, but the latter states that he didn’t ask him about that, and asked if it was really him who killed Luna. Enraged, Agni attempted to strike Doma again, but was again pushed back by flames. Doma asks what he can do to atone for killing Luna, apart from his own death. Agni is surprised by why he would ask this now. Despite Doma’s pleas, Agni again attempts to attack him. It is later revealed that Agni’s body has been reduced to ash by Doma’s attacks, but still he regenerates. When Doma pleads for Agni to forgive him, he asks the former if he still remembers his name. After being weakened by another attack, Agni is decapitated again and his head is wrapped in fireproof cloth. His head is placed inside of a crate and put on a train head for the sea, where the soldiers intended to dispose of him. The train is disabled en route to the sea by Togata and Neneto, who steal the crate that Agni’s head is in. The crate is blown up with explosives, and Agni’s head falls into the water, where he regenerates. Shortly after, the three encounter Judah, who Togata had defeated on the train prior to liberating Agni. When Agni asks if she is his sister Luna, as she both looks and sounds exactly like her, Judah states the she has all her memories of her one hundred and thirty year-long life, and that she is not his sister. Shortly afterward, Togata decapitates her and tells Agni that they should kill her. Despite Agni pleading with her not to do so, she takes Juda’s head and tries to drown her. After chasing Togata around, Togata states that she wants to make a deal with Agni; in exchange for leaving Judah alive, Agni has to be the lead actor in the movie she is filming. Reluctantly, Agni agrees. Powers & Abilities Regeneration Agni possess the blessing of Regeneration. His regeneration is extremely powerful (most likely due to his undying will) and is able to regenerate lost limbs instantly and is unable to be killed by Doma's fire blessing. Fire Doma's fire kept Agni permanently ablaze until Judah put it out, but Doma's granddaughter later lights him on fire again. Nearing the ending of the story, Judah again puts out the fire permanently. He's able to burn the environment, as well as others to death with the fire. Strength Agni became muscular while growing up on fire as a result of moving despite the flame’s strain on his muscles. He uses his strength in combat, and is able to knock a man out with a single punch while not on fire. Relationships Luna: Agni loves his sister desperately, wanting to keep her safe and away from pain. He willingly breaks his arms to escape his shackles and attack a man who attempted to rape Luna, and refuses to let her be used as a food source for their village. When Luna burns to death in front of him, he is driven to near madness with rage for Doma, seeking to avenge her death. However, his love for her seems to manipulate his actions at times, as when he leaves Doma’s home in the forest, he sees a hallucination if Luna, telling him to “Become the Fire Punch for her” and kill Doma. In response, he covers his face with fire and enters a mindless state in which he burns Doma’s house down and kills Doma, along with his children indirectly. Trivia * He is named after the Vedic fire god of Hinduism. *Togata has compared him to both the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four and Zoro. Category:All Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blessed Category:Alive